Good Things Come In Bits And Pieces
by the 85th writer
Summary: As the title implies, a series of Tony/Pepper shorts. Some related, some not so much.
1. The Party

A/N: _Fait Accompli_ means accomplished deed. Also used when the Point of No Return is crossed.  
First attempt at Ironman fic. Reviews welcome.

At first glance, he looks normal. Normal for _him_ that is.  
The exquisite tux, hair falling oh-so-casually over his left eye. Right down to the charming smile that graces his lips.  
Only someone well acquainted with him would know that all was not well with Tony Stark.  
All was not well at _all_.

He can see her standing there, wearing a pale blue gown that would make her look like an icicle if were not for the sunburst of red curls that fall upon her shoulders.  
He frowns. She's talking to the blonde idiot from Accounting again.  
He tries to make believe that he has no idea why this should be bothering him, but since he knows better, he decides to snag his _own_ blonde in a fit of petulant jealousy.

Around fifteen minutes later his eyes are glassy from boredom, and though it had been fun trying to make Pepper jealous (she had looked in his direction and frowned, she _really_ had), there's only so much small talk he can make with boring blond bombshells without his mind wandering.  
So he slips past the throng of guests easily and slowly walks down to the only area in his house that he can call his own.

He enters the passcode that allows him entry into his workshop and slowly draws out the bottle of single malt he keeps hidden away for reasons he doesn't really know.  
He pours out the first glass, hearing the quiet _clink-clink_ the ice makes as it swirls around.  
He stares at the glass and shakes his head.  
It was going to be a long night.

**A/N**: I am aware of how painfully short this is, but I'm working on the second half if anybody cares to have a read. 


	2. Fait Accompli

**A/N**: This is all unbeta'd, so if there are any errors let me know.

He looks at the glass in his hand, and thinks of how he'd always liked warm colors.  
Amber. Gold.  
Red.  
Of course, there were reds and then there were other reds, but his mind isn't functioning as fast as it normally does, so he lets the distinction pass.  
Besides, _some_ reds were off limits, he thinks wryly.

He stares at the glass in his hand.  
"Oh really? You think I should just _tell_ her?" he asks of the ice cubes.  
After staring at them for five minutes, he lets them off the hook.  
"What do _you_ know, you're an ice cube."  
He blinks blearily in the realisation that he has just had some sort of conversation with the ice in his glass.

He laughs.  
"Why the hell not? You _want_ to know why I don't tell her? Here's why."  
He holds the glass in his hand till it is level with his eye.  
"Now listen to me very carefully." He says to his glass.  
He pauses and clears his throat for effect. If he's going to do this he may as well do it right.  
Besides, he's already made this speech in his head a thousand times. It's just that he's never had an actual _audience_ before.  
Even if it _is_ only a glass of scotch.

"_I_ am Tony Stark. CEO of Stark Industries. Philanderer and self aware bastard. I don't _do_ love."  
He slides down to the ground and leans against the desk, cradling the glass close to his face.  
"Besides, love" he skips over the word quickly - " is overrated. Love, is a one way street, my friend".  
He notices the amber line in his glass has drifted lower during the course of his monologue.  
He lifts up a heavy arm towards the desk and sloshes more scotch into his glass. Some falls on the floor, but he doesn't care.  
He waggles a finger at the ice cubes.  
"Here's the problem. Things die, you know. Things you love. Like mothers."  
He frowns a little.  
"And then of course, there are fathers. Who do great at the setting you up for life bit and then sort of forget about the love bit."  
He sighs and then smiles vaguely at the glass. "Of course I don't expect you to understand, your parents were probably a bottle of water."

He seats himself more comfortably, unloosening his tie.  
"Then of course, there are some people who fall into the non-homogenous problem area. Sort of like a non linear system with too many independent variables."  
"As long as the variables are independent the system is stable. If the variables collide..."  
He falters and sets his head back against the desk, closing his eyes and debating with himself if he should continue.  
But then he is Tony Stark, and though he's been called a lot of things; _quitter_ isn't one of them.  
He opens his eyes and takes out an ice cube. It is cold and slippery between his fingers, like a pale, pale blue icicle.  
Before his mind can wander further, he holds it up against his mouth, and makes as if to whisper conspiratorially to it.  
"If... the variables collide, interact... The system becomes unstable."  
The ice is burning a hole in his hand, but he has a lot to say and somehow he know if he lets go of the cube, he won't be able to say anything.  
He knows the ice is more than just a cube of _ice_. Not with it being so pale like frost, and burning like the sun simultaneously.  
He knows what the ice cube _represents_ to him and that may be part of the reason he is loathe to let it go.  
"You see, the trouble with nonlinear systems is that - "  
But what the trouble with non-linear systems was, the ice cube never gets to hear.

His hands have heeded the burning of his palms more acutely than Tony has, and the cube slips from his fingers to slide towards the steps near the workshop.  
"Hey! _Hey!_ Come back here! I'm not done yet!"  
He lunges in the direction of the errant ice cube and in doing so falls on the scotch he had so carelessly spilled earlier.  
Not one to give up easily he curses for only a few seconds before he staggers towards the steps.  
The light near the steps is dim, and he has to get on his knees to continue following the trail of water. His effort bears fruit however, and he spies the ice cube at the base of the steps.  
Smiling he crawls towards it, absently noting that he has forgotten to close the door to his workshop.  
He grabs the fast melting remnant of the cube and continues, "The trouble with nonlinear systems is that..."  
And stops. He looks up and sees that there is someone sitting on those steps.  
A pale blue, red haired sniffling someone. Who may possibly have heard everything he has been saying.

Tony swallows, and if he were more sober, he knows he would have probably handled this more admirably.  
But seeing as he has a near complete bottle of single malt inside him, he can't really think of anything that would improve the situation.  
His mind is throwing ideas into the air and even as he is trying to decide which one to pick he feels a pair of arms wrapped around his neck as he is drawn into a tight hug.  
If his mind was whirling earlier, it is nothing compared to what it is doing now.  
He wants to know why she is crying and he begins to open his mouth but before he can her fingers are on his lips and she's only pulling him closer.  
And that's when the scotch kicks his more sane self out the door and he holds her like she's holding him and suddenly the stability of nonlinear systems isn't so important anymore.

And when Rhodey finds them the next morning, asleep in each other's arms; he only smiles and cancels all of their appointments for that day.

**A/N:** Okay. It could _fin_ here. If there be people wanting a weird epilogue, go on to chapter 3!


	3. Her Side

**A/N**: This was originally supposed to be complete here, but I got a story alert.  
And this is like my first story alert, so I was like what the hell. Why not do an epilogue of sorts?  
And while I'm at it, why not do Pepper's POV?  
PS Reviews are like a drug people, please feed the need.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She wakes up feeling stiff. Her entire body is sore and she doesn't know why.  
She can also feel a light breeze on her neck that she can't quite place.  
She decides that this would be a good time to open her eyes; so she does, letting the light slowly filter into her vision.

That is when she notices that she is not alone. There is a warm person snuggled up to her, breathing softly into the hollow of her neck.  
_Oh God no_ she thinks. _What have I managed to do?_ She screams inside her head.  
For some reason she can't remember last night very clearly and that scares her a little.  
_You don't do these kinds of things_, the voice in her head keeps screaming, _Tony does!_  
And that is when she realises that she's seen that dark, dark head before.  
That the warm, sleeping someone cuddled up to her is _Tony_.  
The night before replays before her eyes, like an old black and white movie, fuzzy at the edges with very bad sound.

She remembers everything now.  
She looks at him sleeping against her, and brushes back the hair from his face.  
She has known him long enough to know he won't wake that easily after that much drinking, so she feels brave enough to try and shift him so that he sleeps with his head in her lap.  
Things get a little hairy in the middle when he fidgets a little, and her first reaction is fear.  
_Oh God, Please don't let him get up now_ she prays fervently as he shifts around in her lap.  
But all he does is burrow irritably into the folds of her dress, and when he begins breathing regularly again she releases the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

The danger safely bypassed, she looks at his sleeping face. This is Tony, she thinks. The _real_ Tony.  
Not the flirtatious _ass_ who she openly loathes.  
Not even the famous Iron Man persona, which she reluctantly admires.  
No, the real Tony is this man sleeping here.  
This intelligent, darkly humorous, deeply caring man, who for some obscure reason keeps all of his more _appreciable_ qualities hidden away.  
Like he was saving them for a rainy day or something.  
Which he does actually, thinks Pepper wryly, looking down at his deceptively innocent face.

Impulsively she bends down and kisses him on his nose.  
That is when his eyes open with a jerk and she clasps her hand to her mouth, horrified.  
For a few seconds all they do is stare at each other, his face skimming over a variety of emotions, but settling on none.  
He is the first to break the silence.  
"If you want me that _bad_, Potts,all you had to do was _ask_. Taking advantage of a sleeping man? That's low."

Pepper bristles. Not because of the remark, she knows he says what he says to cover up his own feelings.  
It's that he feels the need to do so after all that happened last night, that makes her mad.  
She looks at him through narrowed eyes. And then she smiles lazily and notes that the action visibly unnerves Tony.

_Two can play at this game._

"You know, _Mister_ Stark, you never did tell me the trouble with nonlinear systems." she says innocently, opening her blues eyes wide for effect.  
His mouth falls open and he is caught off guard for a moment, but only for a moment.  
"Well _Pepper_," - he shoots right back - "that falls into the category of complex Physics problems."  
" _Very_ complicated problems whose solutions-" he begins when she cuts him off.  
"Isn't it true that if one just approached the problem keeping Multistability in mind, things would, um, work out?" she says sweetly.  
Now his mouth is unabashedly open, and Pepper can't resist smirking just a _little_ before kissing him fully on the mouth.

"You know Potts," he says unsteadily after what must have been a good minute, "I never figured you to be the dominant type."  
He looks at her and smiles wickedly. _Happily_ even, notes Pepper.  
"I could deal with a woman in charge".  
And then because he looks like he is about to say more, Pepper decides to shut him up with another kiss.

She thinks there's been enough talking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**A/N: **Multistability is a system property. It refers to systems that are neither stable nor totally instable, but that alternates between two or more mutually exclusive states over time.  
I may or may not make this a series of (perhaps) unrelated Tony/Pepper things. Let me know if anyone's interested.


	4. Waiting Up Mark II

**A/N**: This was totally because I suddenly have access to more chocolates than are good for me.  
Oh and this is in the future when Tony and Pepper are together.

**Edit: **Yeah, chocolate high is over. And in retrospect this story sucks.I'm adding alternate ending just to make myself feel better. After that I'm going to sulk. :(  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pepper sits on the sofa, trying very hard not to look at the remote.  
She knows she wants to put on the news, and also doesn't want to at the same time.  
Because Tony's out there in his stupid suit again.  
And even though she knows it's exactly like the other stupid, routine things he's done for Rhodey a _million_ times, she still can't help worrying.  
After all, she thinks, this is _Tony_. The shoot first, ask questions _never_ Tony.

She looks at the clock and notes the unearthly hour it displays.  
Then she tells herself to stop behaving like a twit and reaches out towards the top of the large pile of chocolates lying nearby.  
It's the only thing that keeps her going on nights like these.  
Animated movies and a _lot_ of chocolate.  
Chocolates because the constant mechanical motion of chewing gives her something to do.  
It keeps her sane, and stops her from doing _other_ things, like sniffling in an undignified fashion into a pillow.  
The cartoons are there because she can't watch any romantic and/or action movies without thinking of Tony, Goddamn him.

She doesn't realise when exactly it was that she fell asleep, but it is still dark outside when the noises wake her.  
Her eyes snap open and register the muffled _thup-thup_ of naked feet coming up the stairs.  
"Tony?", she calls out, her heart thumping; the words, _he's alright he's alright he has to be_ repeating over and over in her head.  
"Yeah it's still just me, Potts." calls out a weary voice, and she can see Tony step into the light cast by the television.  
Her mind notes with relief that he is fine. Absolutely fine. Just like the last time.  
She smothers a hysterical laugh of relief.

Then she catches him studying her.  
She knows that face and hopes he isn't going to feed her the same lines about how she shouldn't wait up for him like this.  
But then he looks like he thought better of it and all he does is sit down on the sofa and smush himself next to her.  
She's glad for both his silence on the issue, and for the reassuring feel of him next to her.

"So what're we watching?" he says casually, as he pulls her towards him with one arm and reaches out for a chocolate with the other.  
She's feeling much better now and she's about to tell him the name of the movie when she sees him looking quizzically at the large pile of chocolate wrappers.

"_God_ Pepper, how many of these did you _eat_?" he asks, laughing.  
He begins rummages through the box of chocolate muttering "All of my favorite ones, too..." and doesn't look at Pepper seeing him through wide eyes.

She removes herself from his shoulder and smacks him across the head.  
"_Ow!_ _Jesus_ what was _that_ for?" he yelps, grabbing her wrists in his to stop a further onslaught on his already bruised person.  
She looks back at him.  
"I _hate_ you!" she manages before hysteria finally takes over.

He looks at her and pulls her unresisting form toward him.  
"I know, I know..." he whispers as he kisses her forehead.  
After her sobs have quieted and her breathing is normal, he takes her chin in his hand so that they are both face to face.

"Will that be all, Miss Potts?" he askes, smiling softly.  
She smiles through watery eyes before burrowing into his chest.

"Yes, that will be all, Mister Stark."

_fin_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_**A/N**: _Overly fluffy? Cheesy?  
Blame the chocolate high. That and a lack of work at the office._


	5. Don't Turn Off My Music

Tony Stark has always liked music.

He likes to hear it wherever he goes.  
When he works.  
When he drives.  
Even when he's at a board meeting, he can't stop playing songs inside his head.

It is like a drug. He feeds off it.  
He _needs_ it.

It used to be the harsh sound of crashing guitars.  
The rhythmic patterns of drums.  
The voices of the singers he used to scream along with.  
Of course, it's a little different now.

It all changed when he had woken up that one time.  
Woken up to the sounds of silence.  
Woken up with a _thing_ embedded in his chest.

Since then sounds have taken on a greater meaning for him.  
He knows each sound with an intensity that makes him uneasy.  
It makes him uneasy because he can tell the difference between a car backfiring and a gunshot.

Suddenly music is not just about guitar riffs or crashing drums.  
For him music has unwittingly crept into the realm of the mundane.  
Music is in the sounds of the traffic he hears as he looks outside the window from his office.  
In the crinkling of the paper his cheeseburger was wrapped in.

In the click of a certain pair of heels against the floor as they walk into his office.

He unconsciously begins tapping his fingers across the metal in his chest, in sync with her footsteps.  
As she comes over he is nearly overwhelmed by the sharp stacatto of her stilettoes against the floor.  
And when she speaks the melody of her voice bleeds into the rhythm; rendering the song complete.

He swiftly signs the papers she hands him, and when she begins to leave he smiles in anticipation.  
A new rhythm is about to begin.  
Absently he begins tapping his chest again.

Yes, Tony Stark has always liked music.

_fin_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**A/N:** I realise that I may be coming off as a little desperate, but here goes...  
Reviews make people happy. Happy people are motivated. ...  
Do you _see_ where I could be going with this? :D


	6. The Invincible Ironman 01

**A/N:** So this is sort of a multi chapter story again. Added here to prevent spamming.  
Besides, I _said _these would be ramblings, so they needn't be oneshots... :P  
Blame the haitus on work. LOTS and LOTS of work.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_The Invincible Ironman_**

**_Chapter 01: Different  
_****_  
_**

He looked outside the balcony of the nameless five star hotel room.  
It all felt so different yet so familiar.  
Strangely enough it was the _familiar_ he was uncomfortable with.  
He had tried to make it as separate, as different from before as he possibly could have.

This was a different night.  
A different room.  
A different city.  
Different _woman._

He looked down at the untidy sunburst of red curls on the downy pillow, and couldn't suppress a smile.  
Couldn't stop himself going over and rolling right in next to her.  
Couldn't stop himself kissing the back of her neck even though he knew it would wake her.

He had reached her upper back when she murmured sleepily. "Hmm...Tony? Is that you?"  
He looked and her and quirked a sardonic smile. "I'm sorry Ms Potts, are you in the _habit_ of waking up next to strange men?"  
She smiled and slapped him half heartedly. "I thought that used to be _your _job."  
"I will have you know that I have never, _ever_ woken up with strange _men._" he replied, looking at her with his most serious face.  
"Also, I think I've just been insulted. I'm going to go over to _my_ side of the bed and sulk now."

Pepper smiled to herself as she watched Tony shift over and burrow his dark head deep into the pillows.  
She began counting down in her head.  
_Five. Four. Three. Two. On-  
_"And I fully expect you to come over here and _fuss_ over me.", came a muffled voice.

"You know, Tony," she said teasingly as she made her way towards him, " the whole _point_ of getting away was making it _different_ from what we normally do."  
"I believe there should be more _physical_ contact if this conversation is to continue." broke in the muffled voice.  
She rolled her eyes and began running her hands through the length of his unruly hair.  
"You know, the different city, the hotel ..." she continued, and then snuggled up to him; ending the entire proceeding with a kiss on the top of his head.  
"Don't like this hotel. They didn't know _anything _about Ironman. Plus you're mean here. Want to go home." rejoined the muffled voice.  
Pepper laughed aloud this time. "And what don't you like about the hotel? It's got a great view and -"  
"My view's better." said the voice, sounding distinctly less muffled as Tony turned around.

"Don't you like the view from my house?" He asked, his laughing eyes betraying the seriousness of his face.  
Pepper looked at him and sighed. "Yes, Tony. I like the view from your house. In fact I _love _the view from your house. Because the view from your house is the Pacific _ocean_."  
"Good." he said, his dark eyes gleaming. "So when are you going to make my house _your_ house?"

**A/N:** The next chapter up soon!


	7. The Invincible Ironman 02

**_The Invincible Ironman_**

_**Chapter 02: Escalation**_

Pepper blinked. "Hmm..."  
She began pulling her hair back into a half hearted pony tail.  
"Well, Tony, as appealing as that sounds; if your house was _my _house, where would I go to see my _other_ boyfriends?"  
A couple of minutes' silence followed this statement.  
Finally Tony sat up.  
"You know, I know I'm the one that started this, but it's scaring me a little now."  
In reply Pepper only snuggled closer and looked at him victoriously through laughing eyes.

Tony looked down at her smiling face and something undefinable squeezed at his heart.  
Never, ever had he thought that the most _damaged_ part of him could have ever felt so much.  
It was at moments like this, staring at her upturned face, that he almost felt like he was drowning.  
And strangely enough, it was a _good _feeling_.  
Snap out of it, Stark. Stop behaving like such a girl about this._

Tony cleared his throat.  
"I just realised something. Does this mean I'm your _boyfriend _now?"  
Pepper considered this for a few minutes before replying, "I suppose it does."  
Tony laughed. "That settles it then. You're breaking up with all those _other_ boyfriends of yours, and moving in with me."

Pepper sighed. "Tony, I _like_ my house. What is _wrong_ with my house?"  
"Well, for one, the security is awful. I swear I saw that security guard _smiling _at me the last time I came. I could've been a murderer for all he knew."  
"Tony, you told all of Malibu that you were _Ironman_, remember?" she said exasperatedly.  
He reached up and pulled her hair loose again before replying.  
"All the more reason for you to stay with _me_ than some dumb security guard. Besides, you're too cute to live alone."  
Even though she hated herself for it, she couldn't stifle a tiny smile at this announcement.  
Encouraged, Tony sat up stiffly, arms akimbo.  
"If any evil befall you fair lady, worry not your pretty little head! Ironman will save you!" he declared.  
Pepper's tiny smile curled up and died.  
"What did you mean by that?" she asked, her tone suddenly icy.

Tony looked at her in confusion. "Uh... _What_ just happened?"  
"I asked you a question. What did you mean by that?" she asked, the frost evident in her voice.  
Before he could answer, she cut him off. "What do you see me as, Tony? Some helpless _female_ that you have to _protect_ all the time?"  
"Uh, _no_? That's not what I - " he began again.  
"- because that's what it sounded like." finished Pepper.

Tony looked at her through his dark and now decidedly stormy eyes.  
"Three things Ms. Potts. One, let me _complete_ my sentences."  
He shifted away from her, got off the bed and began pulling on a pair of sweatpants.  
"Two, it was a _joke. _And three_,_ what is _wrong_ with me _protecting_ you?", he finished, his voice laced with suppressed anger.

"Absolutely _nothing,_ Mister Stark. It is my one and only wish to be _protected_ in your strong and _manly _arms! What would I do _without_ you?" she said mockingly, opening her blue eyes wide to add to the effect.  
"You _know_ it wasn't like that - " he began hotly when he stopped.  
She was sitting in the bed, the sheet pulled up around her, with an insipid expression on her face.  
In perfect imitation of most of his bimbettes, thought Tony bitterly.  
It was that look that decided it for him.  
"I'm going out." was all he said, as he snatched a shirt and walked out the door.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A/N: TBC  
**Okay, just to clarify, Pepper is NOT being DUMB. There is a reason for her behaving like this. The next chapter will explain.  
R&R please!  
PS Formatting here SUCKS. :(


	8. The Invincible Ironman 03

**A/N: **A few clarifications. Pepper was _trying_ to look like a dumb bimbette (that needed to be saved by the 'powerful Ironman'). She wasn't being one. As for why she got all pissed off, well just keep reading.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_The Invincible Ironman_**

_**Chapter 03: When It Rains...**_

Pepper wanted to say something, to explain herself.  
But she couldn't, _wouldn't_ open her mouth because she didn't how to say what she wanted to.  
Her mind was stuck, and she was revolted that she had allowed herself to break composure and _get_ to him.

She had known what that look would do.  
What effect her biting caricature of his previous conquests would have on him.  
But she was angry.  
So she just watched Tony walk out.  
And though it had been fifteen minutes since he had left, she still couldn't take her eyes off the door.  
"I know you didn't mean it like that at _all_, Tony."  
She felt her eyes and nose growing hot.  
"You see, I didn't mean it like that either_.." _she said, her voice breaking.

She got out of the bed, slipped into a pair of jeans and walked out onto the balcony.  
It was dark and cloudy outside.  
We're definitely in for some rain, she thought bitterly.  
Her head was aching with the things that she had said and the things that she hadn't.  
"But how do I tell you Tony?" she said aloud. "How do I tell you I don't _want_ your _protection?_"  
She closed her eyes, fighting back the images that surfaced all too easily.

_A big steel gray metal suit.  
__The hissing, the fire. The acrid smell of burning rubber, of oil, of damage.  
__And the helplessness.  
__The helplessness she felt when faced with the giant mechanical monstrosity that had once been Obadiah Stane.  
__And then a smaller suit. A red-gold one.  
__Slamming into Stane. Pushing him away. From her._

_The hissing, the fire. The acrid smell of burning rubber, of oil, of damage.  
__And then the helplessness again. The helplessness made alive by the metallic hues of red.  
__She didn't even know where the suit ended and his blood began.  
__Because there was only red and there was only gold.  
__Blood and gold._

"_No,"_ she said vehemently, "No, Tony. I _don't_ want you to protect me."  
And when she felt the drops on her face, she couldn't tell if they were the rain or her tears.

- - - - - - - -

She was being unfair, thought Tony angrily.

He had decided to take a stroll on the walkway near the sea that their hotel faced.  
It was darker there, and he preferred it to the occasional flashes of neon close to the building.  
He pulled up the hood of his jacket against the wind.  
What was she _on_ about, anyway?, he thought, kicking a pebble across the path.  
He could never see Pepper as a defenceless, screaming twit.  
She was _Pepper_.  
She was smart.  
Independent.

_Headstrong._

He sat down on the parapet and gazed at the hotel in the distance.  
If he squinted enough, he could almost make out the balcony of his room. Almost.  
He wondered what she was doing right now.  
Was she also as _miserable_ as he was?  
Was she regretting what she had said, just as he was regretting his storming out?  
He began to wonder why she had yelled at him.  
Pepper did a lot of things he didn't understand,but she didn't do _this, _Tony thought.  
She didn't randomly blow up at him.  
Of course, key emphasis being on the word _randomly,_ he thought ruefully, rubbing his beard.

So he wanted to _protect_ her. How was that such a bad thing?  
After all, wasn't that what you _did_ when you were with someone?  
Care for them? Look out for them?  
_This is hopeless. I need to focus._

The engineer in Tony began to methodically pick apart the problem, breaking it into its component pieces._  
Think, Stark._ _When was the last time you saw her this upset?  
_Tony began sifting through all of the possible answers in his head.  
He picked up a twig and began mechanically breaking it into pieces.  
_  
I suppose the last time she was this upset was when I'd blown up the arc reactor at the factory_.  
But that was to be expected, he thought.  
After all, he _had_ nearly destroyed his own arc reactor, broken three ribs and nearly blown them both to pieces.  
How did that even tie _in_ with her being unable to take care of herself, he thought angrily.  
_How could she have expected herself to defend herself against the metallic juggernaut that Stane had become?  
_If anything, _he_ had been the one who had come off the worse for the wear.  
He shuddered involuntarily as he thought of how close Pepper had come to being hurt. Or worse.

Doesn't she see that she _needs_ me, thought Tony, crumbling the remnants of the twig underneath his heel.  
_I'd die before I let anything happen to her! I mean, I almost _did_ the night that Stane-  
Oh.  
_Tony's eyes widened in comprehension.  
_Damn._

The rain had begun to fall, but he didn't notice.  
He began the long run back to the the hotel.

**A/N: **To be continued! Soon, people. Happy ending I promise. :)  
I have the idea all in my head, just gotta put it down.  
Remember to review; a whole bunch of hits with no reviews makes me feel like I'm putting out crap out there. Which, btw, if I AM, do let me know. One would like to _change _these things...


	9. The Invincible Ironman 04

**A/N: **Single use of the f-word. Don't like, don't read.

**_Invincible Ironman_**

**_Chapter 04: Lightning never strikes twice_**

It was raining pretty heavily now.  
_In more ways than one_, thought Pepper miserably as she hugged herself to keep the cold at bay.  
She looked at the clock and noted that it had almost been an hour since Tony had gone.

She sighed.  
_I should go to him,_ she thought.  
After all, it was only fair. The misunderstanding _had_ been encouraged by her.  
_Coward.__If only you'd told him what you'd meant instead of acting like such a... a child about it.  
_  
In spite of the fact that she felt like utter hell, Pepper couldn't suppress a tiny smile at that thought.  
All that time with Tony was definitely taking its toll.  
It hadn't even been a month and she'd let out her inner kid; at the drop of a hat.  
_Much like someone else I know,_ she mused wryly.  
That does it, she thought. _This calls for proactive action.  
_  
_Time to pull up your socks, Ms Potts.  
_And she would; for whatever else she had done, Pepper had never shied away from taking responsibility for her actions.  
Actions that recently had come to include behaving like an ass and _intentionally_ hurting Tony.

She smiled suddenly.  
She'd make it up to him. She'd make it up to him till he wouldn't be able to _walk_ for two days.  
She reapplied her makeup, grabbed a sweatshirt (knowing Tony, he'd probably be soaked) and a towel.  
Pausing only to add her purse to the pile of things she was taking, Pepper hurried towards the elevator.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain pelted down in big, fat drops; filling the air with _phit-phit_ noises as they slapped onto the ground and Tony's back.  
He could feel the icy cold trickle of water running down between his shoulder blades, but he kept on running.  
_Goddamn you Stark. Why'd you have to start sulking so far away from the damn hotel?_

It was dark and windy; and the rain did nothing to improve visibility.  
The hotel looked like a loose group of fuzzy lights in the distance.

_Just you wait Potts, we are _so_ having a talk about this.  
_His lungs were burning but he managed to choke out a laugh at that thought.  
_Tony Stark. CEO, Stark Industries. Ex-philanderer and Part-time Relationship Guru._

The hotel was getting closer.  
He had almost reached the end of the walkway.  
As it was, he was so engrossed in thoughts of Pepper that he never even saw it coming.

The first blow caught him smack on the jaw, sending him reeling backwards.  
_What the hell -  
_A thousand thoughts swimming in his mind., as he swung back on his feet.  
_Who are they? Who sent them? How did they know where we were?_

The water got into his eyes, rendering visibility poor, and he was winded from all the running.  
But he was Tony Stark, and Ironman suit or not, he _was_ a force to reckon with.  
As the figure loomed over him, he readied himself.  
_Not this time pal_, he thought as he swung his fist.

He felt the punch connect home, and was going in for the kill when he felt himself slammed into a wall from his left.  
_Holy shit! There's two of them!  
_Tony wasn't even given a chance to launch his own counter attack when he felt something sharp at his throat.  
"Just give us the money and no one gets hurt." said the man holding the knife.  
Comprehension dawned.  
_Bloody hell. I can't believe this. I'm being mugged._

"Do you even _know_ who I _am_?" snarled Tony, his anger rising dangerously fast.  
"I don't care who you are, and no _talking." _said the first man.  
"_Fuc _-", Tony's retort was cut off by a series of blows to his midsection and groin.  
He amost fell, then grabbed the knife wielder by the ankle; and pulled him to the ground, knocking the knife away.

The two men struggled in the rain, as Tony tried to reach the knife.  
_Almost there,_ he thought as he felt his fingertips connect with the cold metal.  
The moment was short lived as the second man beat him to it.  
Tony felt himself being pulled back and being slammed into the wall again. Hard.

"Now just give us your damn _money,_ man._" _panted the first man, flashing the knife he had managed to retrieve.  
Tony's back and head were throbbing now and he couldn't see much because of the rain.  
The knife tip dug into the hollow of his throat, causing a small well of blood.  
"Give us the money _or we're g_onna mess you _up man!" _hissed the man insistently.  
_Find a way out of this mess Stark! You're a goddamned superhero for crying out loud!  
_His frenzied thoughts were abruptly cut off by another voice yelling.

"_Touch_ him again and I will fucking_ kill you!"_

And then suddenly Tony felt a short blinding pain and was knocked off his feet.  
His vision cleared momentarily and he saw his attackers on the ground, one twitching in what he hoped was _agonising_ pain and the other out cold.

That was when he looked up and saw Pepper.  
His entire body hurt and his head felt dull and stupid.  
He looked at Pepper again. _Pepper?_  
The first thing he registered was that her hair was wet. Then coherence kicked in.  
_What did she - how did she - where - how?_

_"_Taser?" he asked thickly.  
"Taser." she affirmed before she hurried over to him and helped him up.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, and he could hear the tension brimming in her voice.  
He surveyed himself vaguely and murmured, "Not really," and hearing the catch in her voice amended it to, "But I'll live."  
"Speaking of which, here's a tip for you Potts," - he gingerly flexed his fingers - "Never _ever_ touch a guy who's getting an electric shock..."

"Anyway I'm _fine._ What're we going to do about _them?_ he continued, seeing her shocked face.  
Absently he leaned closer onto her and began smelling her hair; momentarily tuning out what she was saying.  
_Mmm. Lavender. No. Roses. No...  
_"- I'll take care of it. It can't go public, of course..." continued Pepper as she wrapped an arm around his waist and began making the required calls with her free hand.  
Tony snorted. "Yes, I can see how that would work. '_Ironman gets kneed in the balls by mugger'_. _Very_ attractive..."  
He saw her eyes widen at that remark and hastily added, "_Relax_, Potts. I think I can safely say that we can still have children."

The rest of the walk back featured a prominently grinning, limping Tony Stark; and a furiously blushing Pepper Potts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I spoke to the conceirge. I briefed him on what to do. He's taken care of it. No publicity. All very low key." said Pepper.

She walked into the room and began dabbing at the cut in Tony's throat with iodine.  
"_Mmm_. You smell nice... _OW!"  
_Tony jerked his head back. "That _hurts_, Potts! I think I've suffered enough _abuse_ for one day!"  
"If you don't want it to hurt, hold _still_." said Pepper, as she caught hold of his neck again.  
"If you want to fix it, there _is_ the standard kiss-it-and-make-it-better school of thought, you know." he said, grinning wolfishly.  
Pepper merely dabbed the iodine on with more force.  
"_Ow! Jesus_, it was just a suggestion!", he yelped.

Pepper put down the iodine soaked cotton swab and looked at him.  
"This isn't a joke you know. Those guys could've really hurt you." she said.  
"But _you_ saved me. My _heroine!"_ said Tony, and buried his head into the crook of her shoulder in a spontaneous bear hug.  
And promptly began to smell her hair.  
_Mmmm. Lavender.. No wait. It was roses. No..._

"_Tony!_ You need to think about some sort of counter measure to this. This was _part_ of the reason why we had the fight earlier." said Pepper. She sat next to him on the bed and absently began tracing a ring around his arc reactor with her finger.  
"Okay..okay.. I'l look _into_ it." he said softly, and drew her towards him so she could snuggle into him.

They lay there for a while, enjoying the moment.  
After a few minutes Tony broke the silence.  
"Hmm. So what you're saying Potts, is that I need to find a live-in bodyguard for myself or something."  
"Mm-hm." mumbled Pepper into his shoulder.  
"Someone to basically kick _ass_ when I _can't_."  
"Mmm. Yes", she said sleepily.

Tony cocked an eye open and looked at her.  
She was just beginning to drift off.  
Tony smiled to himself, he really shouldn't.  
_Really_ shouldnt...  
_Aah, what the hell?_

He cleared his throat ostentatiously.  
Pepper opened her eyes drowsily. "Mm. What?"  
Tony looked her square in the eye, his own eyes glinting mischeivously.  
"So when're you moving in with me?

_- fin - _

**_A/N: _**FYI you're never supposed to touch someone who gets shocked because you can get shocked too. Which is what happens to Tony after the tasering of the bad guys. I don't know if it CAN happen with tasers, but bear with me. Artistic license and all that?  
Anyhoo I've _always _wanted a fic where Pepper saves Tony. I mean _actually_ saves Tony, not patches up injured Tony. So this was basically that finally spewed out on paper. Uh, word. Whatever. Hope ya like, I really needed to do that!  
Get it out of my system y'know?


	10. Tease

**A/N**: I don't usually include specific references to places/bands/real life stuff when I write because I like to leave stuff to the reader's imaginations. But I couldn't help it. This fic _originated_ because of AC/DC. So it is highly recommend to listen to Highway to Hell by them while reading this, (though I'm okay with whatever works for you) and now whenever I listen to the song I just can't stop smiling.. Read on and you'll see why!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"See? I _told_ you that I could do it!"

She only smiles and watches him stumble into the room with all the grace of a wet poodle.  
"I _mean_ it! Come on, I didn't even _try_ to grab your ass_."_  
She snorts openly as she holds out an arm to steady him.  
"You were all over me in the parking lot, Tony."  
She smiles again,watching his face as he tries to remember through his drunken haze if the accusation is in fact, true.

She likes drunken Tony more than she'll care to admit though; and even manages to sneak in a feel while he's distracted.  
But apparently he's not distracted enough_.  
_

_"_Hey hey _hey!_ Did you just try to _molest_ me, Potts?"  
She withdraws her hand hastily and looks at him with a perfectly impassive face.  
"Be serious Tony. Now go and _change."  
_He makes no move to leave however.  
Instead he leans in closer and begins kissing her neck.

"But I was so _good_ today.. and it was _really_ hard to keep my hands off..._nnn.._you_... _Parking lot doesn't count.. _nnn.. _And you smell so _nice..."  
"_No Tony, we _can't._ You have a presentation tomorrow. One that's been rescheduled too many times already..." she says, trying to push him away before _she_ loses control as well.  
"_Nnn..._ So what's onemore_time... nnn_.." he manages to slip in before resuming nuzzling her neck.

But thankfully for Pepper, drunken Tony has less control over his motor nerves than sober Tony; and it is easy for her to lightly shove him away.  
She looks at him as he flops onto the sofa; hair wild and tie askew.

"No fair. No _fair! _Why are you being so _mean_ about this?" he whines but she is adamant.  
"_No _Tony. You see, if _you_ don't go then _I_ have to clean up the mess. And it's -"  
"So why don't we _both _skip it? Or -" his eyes are gleaming now, notes Pepper warily - "or _quit_!Let's _quit_ and fly off to Hawaii! I have _more _than enough money so let's -"  
"-let's get undressed and _sleep,_ Tony" she interjects firmly, cutting off any other wild schemes he may have been fomenting.

A moment of silence follows, broken by a mutinously muttered noise that sounds suspiciously like the word _meanie._  
Pepper only rolls her eyes and smiles before reaching out to ruffle his hair.  
Defeated, he gets up from the sofa and scratches his head sleepily.  
"Fine.. Mmm... " He yawns and stretches theatrically before adding - ".. Jarvis, gimme some music. I need to be able to stay awake for a coupla more minutes..."

She turns around and glares at him.  
"_Tony!"_  
"What? Is this 'No fun at _all_ for Tony' night? Because nobody seems to have tol-"  
"_Fine. _Fine." she gives in irritably. "Just the one song then. Now _go. _I'll be up soon."  
He shoots one last dirty look in her direction before meandering up the stairs with all the cautiousness that only a drunk is capable of.

Pepper heaves a sigh as the music starts up and begins to follow him up the stairs.  
_Good beat though, _she thinks idly as she nears the bedroom.  
She kicks off her heels and enters; padding in softly on bare feet.  
And abruptly comes to a stop.

There is no light in the room save for a small lamp.  
Tony is at the edge of the bed, his back to her.  
Tony is grooving to the music.

Tony is also taking his clothes off.

She swallows uncomfortably, her tongue unconsciously snaking over her lips.  
He's midway between unbuttoning his shirt, his body moving in tune to the music.  
She cannot take her eyes off his hips as they sway _dangerously_ slowly from side to side._  
And he's always been such a good dancer_, she remembers nervously.  
And that is when the white shirt sinuously slides off his back and falls onto the floor.

The more rational part of her brain, the one that organizes things for Mr. _Stark_ is telling to her stop _now_ before the situation gets much worse.  
The other part of her brain, the one that is masterminding the ogling of Tony's _ass_, tells her more rational side to pipe _down_ already.  
A short, brutal battle takes place inside her head, and a few seconds later Pepper is staring at Tony's ass again through slightly unfocused eyes.

He's headbanging to the music, his eyes closed as he takes in the rhythm.  
She is mesmerised by the uninhibited and _blatantly _sexual movements of his body.  
He turns around, and for a moment Pepper tenses; but then she sees his eyes are still closed.

There's a lazy smile playing about his lips.  
The light from the arc reactor casts pale blue lines over his body as he moves.  
They wash over the hard line of his jaw.  
Across the planes of his abdomen.  
Down lean, toned arms.  
Spilling over onto his hands.

Hands are unbuttoning his _pants._

All Pepper can do is stare as his pants slide down the length of his lower body.  
Slide down _ever _so _slowly _to reveal Tony Stark standing in nothing but a pair of very black, very _fitting_ boxers.

And suddenly her legs are moving like they're on castors and then her hands are snaking around his neck; forcing his lips towards hers.  
Tony's eyes snap open in bewilderment as he feels Peppers lips pushing insistently against his.  
"But I thoug-"  
She pauses for the briefest of seconds.  
"Oh for _God's sake _just learn when to _shut up_ Tony."

Strangely enough the next morning, the presentation manages to take place at the appointed time.  
Colonel Rhodes is the only unfortunate who notices that _both _Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts are similarly sleep deprived.

But then again, he's not telling, is he?

-_fin-_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**A/N: **I just realised I have a pitiful lack of James Rhodes in my fics, save for a few passing mentions. Rhodey shall feature in my next fic. Also, I think I should remove 'Misunderstadings' from this fic archive. I thought I'd put up an opinion poll on this (why I don't know, just felt like it).  
Should it stay or is it off with its head?


	11. That Time Of Year 01

**A/N**: Sorry it's been a million years since my previous update. But my Kiss Kiss Bang Bang fic, Edward Norton (the Hulk) and working on a damn _weekend_ can kinda do that to you. Oh and Robert Downey/ Tony Stark cameo in Hulk!! Woohoo! That and gratuitous Edward Norton nudity... Woohoo for that too! :D  
Anyway. (God it's like I have ADD...)  


* * *

**_That Time Of Year_**

_Chapter 01: 3 a.m._

The harsh ringing of his cell phone shatters the night.  
He wakes up, bleary eyed and automatically picks up the call.  
"Hello?" he manages to croak out, although he's pretty sure he knows who's calling.

"Hi."  
"I suppose I should be surprised you didn't call sooner."  
"I'm surprised you didn't call at _all."  
_"I guess I was hoping it would be different this year, what with you and everything else..."  
"Some things just don't change with him."  
"I know.. I know.. I'll be right over."  
"..Jim?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime."

The ride over to the house is fast (there's only so much traffic at three a.m. and he doesn't stop to change out of his nightwear.) It's the walk down to the workshop that's interminably slow. As they near the end of the steps, he can hear the music. He recognises the songs, and is torn between punching a hole in the wall and punching a hole into Tony. He looks at Pepper and knows that neither is really an option right now. He's seen all of this before, and in truth, it's all harmless. But she hasn't been through this, and he's sure she doesn't think so. All she's ever seen is the aftermath. Which usually involved a sleeping or nearly sleeping drunken Tony. This is the first time she's seeing it from the beginning. And the beginning... Well, the beginning isn't so pretty.

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye. She's dressed in her sweats and her lips are tight. He wonders how he's going to solve _this _one. Fix it so that they aren't both _utterly _miserable the next morning. Which they will be, with Pepper being miserable because of Tony being miserable. And Tony being miserable because he made _Pepper_ miserable. He shakes his head. They're both such _idiots_. After all, they _are _Pepper and Tony. And though he'll never tell either of them, he's been silently rooting for them to get together since forever. He stifles an unexpected (and wholly inappropriate) urge to laugh. Trust Tony to see what was there in front of him only after three months of captivity and extensive human rights violations. But then the urge to laugh dies a quick death when he enters the workshop.

The lights aren't that bright and the songs that play are the same ones he would get drunk to after a particularly painful breakup. He remembers Tony asking if he could 'borrow' them, the year _it _had happened. He'd agreed, of course. After all, there wasn't much you could refuse a guy who was your best friend when his parents had just died. And the scene playing out before him is the same, it's just that instead of a college room it's Tony's workshop; and instead of papers full of calculus derivations it's engine grease. Only the booze is a connecting factor.

And then there's Tony, smack dab in the middle of it all; and instead of beer it's scotch. Pepper was right. Some things never did change for him. _Goddamn_ a_ssho-.  
_  
"Hey. _Hey._ It's Rhodey! Pepper got _Rhodey_!" Tony slurs happily. Rhodes looks at him, and knows how far gone Tony is. He sees they've reached the last stage of the mourning process. The sequence of Tony's annual mourning never varies. There's the secretiveness, the gratuitous boozing, and now finally the grand finale. The mood swings. Rhodes sighs, and wishes he didn't have to do this. It's the same every year. And he _does_ it every year. But it doesn't mean he has to like it.

But he _does _like Pepper. And he likes Tony. Furthermore he likes the fact that Tony is actually _happy_ with Pepper. And there's only one way this is fixable. It'll involve a lot of future headaches, but it _is_ fixable. He hopes Pepper will go along with it. It's necessary the first time. He just hopes that Tony's had the sense to prepare for Pepper this year.

"Hey buddy. How's it hanging?" he says and flops himself down on the floor next to Tony. He sees that Tony has laid out two glasses next to his own. Rhodes shakes his head; smiles and pours himself a drink. As he takes a sip, Tony looks at him and grins evilly before handing him another bottle. One _not _filled with scotch. And even though he's pissed with him, Rhodes can't help but smile. Inspite of being completely plastered, Tony _had_ thought of everything. Tony begins to laugh as Rhodes pours out the drink; and eventually hands Pepper the vodka on ice.

Pepper looks at the drink, and after five minutes, she looks at back at him. Rhodes looks at Tony out of the corner of his eye.  
And sees the man (that the _rest _of the world knows as a charismatic billionaire-inventor) is laughing so hard that he's just snorted scotch out of his nose.  
He rolls his eyes and looks at Pepper. _I'll take care of it_, he mouths. She smiles wanly in return and then shrugs.  
Rhodes picks up his glass in a silent toast and everyone clinks glasses.

It's officially begun.

* * *

**A/N:** The second part is very much in the works. I don't know if this'll be a two parter or a three parter. But not more than that. Rhodes has always got short shrift in fics, and this is my response to that. Remember review please? Even if you don't like it, because feedback of any kind is good.


	12. That Time Of Year 02

**A/N:**Two uses of the f-word and other mild abuse. All necessary to the plot though. (Well not really, but sometimes 'crap' can't cut it yknow?) So if no likey then no ready. Rating has been changed to T.

**That Time Of Year**

**Chapter 02: The Incident of '92 and Other Happenings**_  
__  
_  
Pepper sits down on a chair behind Tony; and he leans back into her, settling between her legs. She looks worried, Rhodes notes. Tony's excessive drinking always worries her. It shouldn't really, what with his drinking slowing down to a crawl since he's been with her. That and the fact that today is _today._ But Pepper is Pepper and will always be Pepper. Doubly so where Tony is concerned. Kind of like _Pepper-Pepper_, he thinks, briefly going off tangent for a moment. And stifles another urge to laugh as she sips intermittently from her tumbler, absently running her free hand through Tony's hair.

Rhodes looks on, fascinated by the unit they form. Tony, enveloped by Pepper's legs on either side of his shoulders, her hand resting protectively over his dark head. Not for the first time, he wonders how the public hasn't caught onto the two of them yet. Of course, it's not like Tony looks at her like a lovesick _puppy_; but if you just take the time to look you can _see_ him following her out of the corner of his eyes. And then of course the image of Tony looking like a lovesick puppy comes to mind, which sets Rhodey off on a laughing fit.

"What's so funny, _Colonel_ Rhodes?" slurs Tony, belatedly cocking an eyebrow at him.  
"Nothing important." he replies, refilling his drink.  
"Didn't _sound_ like nothing important." says Tony again, eyebrow almost rising into his hairline.

Rhodes debates on goading Tony into a verbal sparring match. Then decides in favour of it. Because although it'll embarrass Tony, it'll also make Pepper smile. And Lord knew she could use some cheering up right now. That and embarrassing Tony is always fun. He decides that Tony could _use_ some embarrassment. He looks in Tony's direction, his eyes openly brimming with skepticism.

"You want to hear it?"  
"Yeah, I want to hear it."  
"I mean, _really_ want to hear it?"  
"_Hell_ yeah."

Rhodes allows a moment to pass, before letting the bomb drop in his most casual voice.  
"I was laughing about the ah... _incident_ of ninety two."  
Tony and Pepper both look at him, the former as puzzled as the latter.  
"The incident of ninety two... ninety..." - Tony begins repeating slowly when his eyes widen - " Wait. Rhodey._ Wait_ _no_-"  
"...Also referred to as the night of indecent exposure." Rhodes interjects smoothly.

A few brief minutes of silence follow this statement. Finally Pepper looks at him, puzzled (He can tell she's mildly high. Good.) - "I'm sorry, did you just say... What? _" _

Rhodes can see that her glass is empty and he gets up to refill it. "You heard me. The night that Tony Stark was found in the grounds in a completely _in_decent state." He is interrupted by the sounds of Tony huffing and getting up to bring another bottle of scotch. "For the record I was not _completely_ indecent. If you want to hear this story, then _fine. _I'm not going to be a part of it. I'm not. I'm really not. I just.. I'm not listening okay?" This announcement is followed by Tony meandering off to sit separately at his worktable. Rhodes looks at him and smirks before continuing.

"Not completely indecent, no. In his _underwear_ to be precise. And with the most pathetic expression on his face. Sort of between lovesick _puppy_ and miserable sonofa-"  
An affronted voice from near the worktable rejoins. "I have _never_ looked like a lovesick puppy. Never, _ever_. Oh and did I mention that we're not friends anymore?"

Pepper and Rhodes both roll their eyes at that one. She smiles a bit, before chugging down the contents of her glass. "And how did that happen? _Do_ tell us why Mr. Stark was roaming around in his _underwear_." She says, all but leering at Tony. Rhodes rolls his eyes yet again. Just because he _knows _about them, doesn't mean he needs to _see_ it in person.

He sits down, the buzz now beginning to hit him.  
"Well, it's actually a very sad story..." he begins.  
"_Rhodey_..." The voice from the worktable warns ominously. But Rhodes is too far gone now, and waves him off.  
"What happens is that Tony gets the hots for this girl, who says that she wants to meet him on the ground at midnight."  
Small mutinous, drunken mutterings can now be heard from the worktable.  
"I let him go, even though I _know_ it's too good to be true, because I know he's _slept_ with her best friend and never called back. So I think I'll let him to go to show him what thinking with his dic-"  
"_Rhodey!_ There are _ladies_ present?" slurs the worktable angrily, and Rhodes can hear the tottering footsteps of his best friend getting closer.  
"-thinking from _downstairs_ can do" - he continues - " when I come across two things. One, the fact that it's all rigged up to screw over Tony, just like I _thought_. And I'm wondering if I should even help dig him out of the mess that his _overly large_ ego has obviously created when I come across a bunch of letters hidden between the experiment sheets. "  
Rhodes looks up to see that Tony has arrived, and flopped himself down next to him. "Rhodey..." he begins, his dark eyes begging for Rhodes to stop. For a beat he debates whether to continue when another voice interrupts. "And what? What letters?" When Rhodes says nothing, she asks agains. "What _letters_, Rhodey?"  
Rhodes hears a sigh and looks at Tony, who's now holding his head in his hands. He decides to plow forward.

"Not letters exactly. Just.. _things _that Tony wrote to her and never sent. Some serious I'm-in-love-with-you shit. Probably the only other girl before you. And the next thing I know, I'm running across the grounds in my goddamned nightclothes with a bathrobe. To rescue Mr. Iron Man over here from certain humiliation and possible hypothermia."

His tongue is feeling heavy now, and he can't really sit up straight. It had been a crazy night, with Tony looking more like a _kicked_ puppy instead of a lovesick one, standing in the cold. That and the sneaking him back to the room before anyone else caught hold of this little _incident_. Rhodes remembers how much shit Tony used to get from the other guys. Younger, smarter and more of a lady's man then any of them would ever be. And the fact that his father was _the _Howard Stark didn't help matters. But somehow that had never affected _their_ friendship. They had a very simple equation. Tony was the fuck-up and Rhodes was the fix-it. It had always been like that. And when the convoy.. The convoy had been _attacked_...

Rhodes tries to change the direction his thoughts are taking. It was never good thinking like this. Tony was back now. There was no _point_ going over it again.  
And again. And again, and again and again...  
He hears shuffling sounds and sees that Tony's thinking exactly the same thing. His mouth quirks up into an awkward smile.

"Yeah...Possible hypothermia... _that_ one took some explaining..." Tony shakes his head ruefully. "Why're you so good to me, man?" He says suddenly, his eyes never leaving Rhodes. Rhodes looks at him, knowing that this conversation would never be broached if _either_ of them were sober. Or even half a drunk as they are now.  
But today is today_._ And they've both drunk enough to host a small benefit, so suffice to say that rational thought was out the window.

"Because I love you, you crazy sonofabitch." he says, cuffing Tony on the neck and drawing him into an awkward hug. He can hear Tony laughing hysterically into his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I don't know why you do, but same here, you stupid bastard. I uh.. I love you too..." mumbles Tony.

"And get your mind out of the gutter, Potts. This is _platonic _love I'm talking about." he hears Tony say aloud.  
"_Great_ save Iron Man..." Rhodes whispers sarcastically.  
"Yeah, well I had to do _some_thing_._ That _was_ incredibly gay. Not something I'd want my girlfriend to witness, capisch?" he hears Tony whisper back.

Rhodes breaks the hug and they both look at Pepper. Her eyes are shining, and not all of it is from the alcohol. Rhodes finally gives in to the urge to laugh.  
"So Pepper, how's it feel to see the single most gay display _ever _by two men? Remember, one's the guy you're seeing and the other's his _best_ friend. I'd be a little worried if I were you..." he says wickedly. And to add support to this claim, he grabs hold of Tony and before the latter can wriggle out of his grasp; Rhodes plants a big wet one on his lips (yeah, so it's weird, but he's drunk,so what the hell. Plus it's going to freak the _shit_ out of Tony, and that's _always_ funny.)

"Aw.. aw _fuck!_ Goddamnit Rhodey!" is all he hears Tony coherently say, after which distinct sounds of spluttering can be heard. He looks at Pepper, who's looks like she's torn between crying and laughing. "So, d'you think we should start picking out the bridesmaid's outfits?" And before Pepper has a chance to say anything, Tony has launched himself upon Rhodes. "_Pepper!_ I need backup! Get your ass over here!"  
And then all three of them are thrashing pell mell on the floor like a group of retarded six year olds. Only when Tony hits his head against the table does he stop.  
"Whoa, time out. Seriously injured drunken superhero over here." And then the fight type.. thing just dissolves into Pepper cradling Tony's head, cooing over him like a mother hen; and Rhodes laying on the floor.

He looks at the two of them surreptitiously. Tony has gone to sleep with his head in Pepper's lap.  
Pepper has gone to sleep too, but not before getting cushions and blankets for both of them.  
Because Pepper is, and always will be Pepper. _Pepper-Pepper._  
There, he laughs and thinks sleepily._ I did it._  
It took three fourths of a bottle of vodka for her, and a seriously gay kiss for Tony. But he's done it.  
Pepper is asleep and Pepper is happy. And Tony is asleep and Tony is happy. And Happy is Tony's chauffeur, he adds as a tangential afterthought.  
But any further musings along that line are lost. Because the thing is, James Rhodes has gone to sleep as well.  
And he's happy too.

_-fin-_

**A/N:** I cannot tell a lie. Parts of this fic have been inspired by Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (if you haven't seen it, DO SO!). That and the kicked puppy idea is originally batmansbabe's. But it was so appropriate,I just had to borrow it. Rememberings to review yes?


	13. New Friends

**A/N:** To ScarlettFayte, tamasit1, malinkapinka and all the other nice people who reviewed. 50 reviews! I don't know how great that is here, but it made me happy; so thanks again!

* * *

Tony looked at Rhodes out of the corner of his eye, as though he was sizing him up.  
Rhodes caught the look and tried not to roll his eyes.  
Tony had been looking at him with that weird expression on his face for the past half hour.  
Rhodes said nothing, hoping whatever he'd got buzzing in his head would just go away.

Maybe if they managed to make it to the mansion without conversation...  
After all they _were_ at the driveway, thought Rhodes, cheering up slightly.  
And then Tony spoke. "You know, I've been thinking..." he let the sentence hang in the air, as if he was testing Rhodes' reaction.  
Rhodes almost sighed; but stopped himself in time. (Colonels of USAF aren't supposed to sigh, damn it.)  
Even if their best friends sometimes choose to act like they were eight instead of their actual _thirty_ eight.  
"_What._ What is it. What were you thinking." he said curtly, looking Tony full in the eye.  
Tony chose to ignore his look of exasperation.  
"You think we look gay?"

Silence.  
And then Rhodes smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"_What?_ Gay? WHAT? Why would you - what -" Rhodes smacked him on the head again - "What is _wrong_ with you?"  
"Ow. First of all, that _hurt._ Please will you stop _hitting_ me in public?" said Tony, rubbing his head.  
"I do have a _reputation_, you know. Stark Industries? Billioniare genius? You can't _hit_ me in public."

He paused thoughtfully.

"You think that's what was misconstrued as hitting _on_ me in public?"  
Rhodes just hit him again.

And they hadn't even made it halfway down the driveway.

"_Why_ in all of God's green earth would you think we look gay, Tony?"  
"I don't know, a bunch of people were talking about..."  
"What people? Who are these _retarded_ people who you insist on listening to?"  
"People at the hospital, you know because you were holding my _hand _and-"  
"I was holding your hand because you _smashed_ your foot in. That's what we got you _treated_ for remember? _Jesus_ Tony!"

"Yeah... I suppose..."  
"It's not a supposition! We're. Not. Gay. Are we clear on that point?"  
(Self control. That's all it took. After all, he couldn't send him _back_ to the hospital... Could he?)

Tony only rolled his eyes in response. "I know we're not _gay.."_  
"Good. Then shut up about it." said Rhodes.  
(Oh _God _please don't let there be more to this conversation.)  
"...But I must say I'm disappointed in your tone."

It would've been too much to hope he'd shut up there_,_ thought Rhodes bitterly.

"What? Why? What is wrong with my _tone._"  
"I mean, am I not _good_ enough for you?"  
Rhodes blinked at him when he realised that Tony was serious.  
And then whacked him again.  
(He'd tried to form a scathing comeback this time, he really had. But violence had just felt like a better option.)

"_Fuck_ Rhodey!" yelped Tony. "You know, all this hitting me is getting _real_ monotonous. I _am_ injured you know."  
"Keep talking and I'll hit the foot next time." growled Rhodes.

He looked at Tony rubbing his shoulder gingerly. (Latest point of contact of Rhodes' fist with Tony' person.)  
He really should've been friends with the guys that lived _across_ the hall back at MIT.  
(You know? _Instead _of the dickweed he was escorting back to the mansion? But NO.)  
I need new friends, he thought.  
New,_ normal_ friends. Not egotistical idiots who played Superhero in their spare time.

Tony looked like he was about to speak again, when Rhodes cut him off sharply.  
"Watch it. I wasn't kidding about the foot thing."

He realised with relief that they had finally arrived at the mansion. (Thank God for small mercies.)  
He began dialling Pepper. (Let _her_ deal with him and his newfound passion with homosexuality.)  
"Pepper. It's Jim. Please take your retarded boyfriend off my hands."

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Pepper with a quizzical expression on her face.  
"You don't know how _glad_ I am to see you. Please take him away from me. Have him institutionalized or something. I don't care."  
Pepper sighed and sympathetically patted Rhodes on the shoulder.

"What'd he do this time?"  
"He wants to know why he's not good enough for me. To _go out_ with. I don't know what you see in him."  
(Seriously. What part of that conversation even made _sense?_)

A cough reminded both of them that Tony was still standing there.  
"Um. Stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

Both Rhodes and Pepper looked at him, the latter smiling.  
"So he wants to know why you aren't gay with him?"  
Tony looked at Pepper and rolled his eyes. "_No_. That's not what I-"  
He was cut off by Pepper pulling him close to her and kissing him full on the mouth.

A few seconds rolled by. (Very very _long_ seconds, in James Rhodes' humble and embarrassed opinion.)  
A few more seconds rolled by without any change in scenario.  
Tony and Pepper were still very much attached at the face.  
Rhodes coughed delicately.

Nothing.

"I'm just going to go now." he added feebly.  
No response again.

Well, atleast Tony wasn't talking about why they weren't _gay_ anymore, he thought as he walked back to his car. (Gay. With Tony. Right.)  
Besides, even if he did _choose_ to be gay, it would totally not be with...  
He stopped short, realising what he was thinking.

James Rhodes stood on the sidewalk and cursed.  
"I need new friends."

* * *

**A/N: **This story was the result of an icon of Tony and Rhodes stepping out of the helicopter. And someone had circled their hands (Rhodes helping Tony walk out) and put in a heart. (I mean, seriously? That was just feeble.) That and about twenty minutes of typing. Sorry, just had to get it off my chest. :P


	14. Keeping The Faith

**A/N:** Apologies for late update. I've been caught up with.. life? That and I got uh, plastered last night and sang Hotel California at a lounge bar. Yeah, hangovers are a bitch. And I sing well!

* * *

It looked to be a beautiful evening.

The sky was a soft blue wash, diffusing into the pale rose coloured blush of the sunset. The air carried the fragrance of the sea which swirled sleepily below her; the foam rising, and then falling. Two seagulls skimmed the surface of the water, flirting with the waves. A soft breeze blew through her hair, causing dark red tendrils to spill onto her neck. She looked at the scene before her, overwhelmed by its beauty. But like all things beautiful, it was ephemeral.

The black helicopter cut across the sky leaving an angry white wound across the sea in its wake. She watched it with anger as it angled close to the mansion; the words SHEILD etched across its side in white spiky lettering. The helicopter landed on the balcony, whipping her hair around her face. The action only enhanced the anger already apparent on every feature of her body. As the _whud-whud _of the rotor blades died down; an agent stepped out and began walking towards her. He stopped abruptly before her and removed his dark glasses. She could see that he had naive blue eyes. That he was young. Obviously new to the job. She knew it by the way he kept fingering his glasses nervously. Still, that was no excuse.

He had barely opened his mouth when she raised her hand and slapped him across his face.

His hand flew to his cheek in surprise and for a moment he looked angry; like he was about to say something cutting in return. Then his shoulders slumped in defeat. He merely gestured towards the helicopter and slipped on his glasses. She looked at him through a clear blue gaze and shook her head.

"I'm not going."

The sounds of the spinning rotor blades made her head throb more, and she felt dizzy. She felt his arms come hold her as her legs wobbled beneath her. She shook off his hand and leaned against the wall; gathering herself before she spoke. "He's not gone. And nothing you can say will make me believe otherwise." she said, biting off each word. His glasses were off again, she saw; his blue eyes almost apologetic. "Fury put you up to this, didn't he?" she asked, her tone softening slightly. The blue eyes looked miserably at her again. She straightened her back. If she was going to do this, she was going to do this _her_ way. She smoothed out her skirt and climbed into the cockpit.

Fifteen minutes later, the black insect was cutting through the air again, winging its way to SHEILD headquarters. Pepper sat in the corner, staring at the fleecy rose coloured clouds through sightless eyes. They'd told her that Rhodey and Tony had gone missing, that the damage had been too extensive for anyone to survive. They'd found Tony's visor lying among the wreckage in the crater, surrounded by mangled bits of the suit. That there was nothing left of anything... _Anyone _but blood and gore. No survivors around for miles in the desert, and they'd looked for three days.

She laughed bitterly. And that had been enough reason for Fury to call off the search. Because members of SHEILD that survived such.. incidents were supposed to report _in_ within three days. Because they'd found the suit and no Tony. Because they'd found blood samples that matched Rhodey's and Tony's among the... remnants. Because there'd been no _contact._ Her breath hitched painfully at that fact. She'd argued with Fury for two days over this, and he'd simply cut her off. Said that losing Tony was painful, but she'd have to accept realities. Even if those _realities_ meant that Tony was...

Her body quivered in anger. Condescending _bastard_.

Her eyes and nose began to grow hot again. They still hadn't found a body. But there'd still been no contact from either Tony or Rhodey. She looked at the ring on her finger. He'd chosen platinum and sapphire. Not the traditional gold; despite the obvious implications of a gold and ruby ring. And then suddenly she was overwhelmed by tears that threatened to spill over if she wasn't careful. She caught the young agent looking at her, and painfully recomposed her features before studying his. His blue eyes were young. No doubt they would be ravaged over time, until the day that the brightness she saw there was replaced with the same cynicism she'd see in her own eyes from time to time. But never for Tony.

_Never for Tony._

Her headache had gotten worse, and she was regretting coming here. She saw the dull building as they angled towards it.  
And as she sat inside the lumbering black insect, Pepper's head began to spin again.  
_Don't want to go there, no Tony there. Tony's not there, Tony's not back yet. Because Tony's..._

Don't _think_ like that, she screamed inside her head. She wanted to cry and kick and hurt and scream. Cry for their lack of faith, cry for lack of her own sometimes. Scream because they'd be so willing to toss aside a human life simply in the name of collateral damage.

But he wasn't just any human life. He was _Tony_. Tony; who liked cheeseburgers only from Burger King. Who drank cocktails with umbrellas only in the safety of his house. _Let's face it Pepper, drinks with umbrellas in them are kinda gay. _Tony, who's latest _no-reason_ gift was hand-made red and gold stilettoes crafted from titanium-gold alloy. That and the Iron Man action figure he'd gotten her from Target._ Come on, Potts! they're so cool! They even look like me!_ So she'd kept it on her bedstand; a little action figure with a removable visor and glowing chestpiece. Like a little Tony night-light, she'd thought at the time. Her eyes were beginning to water. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Her head and body were broken beyond repair and it was all she could do to walk upright. But she'd never let them see it.

As the copter landed, she pulled out a white handkerchief and delicately blew her nose. She straightened her hair, and stepped out casually. She wouldn't weep for that bastard Fury. She slipped on her own pair of shades and waited, cool as a cucumber, while they punched in the access codes. She walked into the door that led inside from the helipad; flanked by Agent Blue Eyes and Faceless Helicopter Pilot. She'd look at whatever non-disclosure agreements they'd want her to sign; whatever statements of disavowal they'd throw at her. She'd refuse them all. And then she'd tell Fury to _fuck_ himself.

Her vision was a little blurry at the edges; the headache having developed into a full blown migraine. The pain had travelled down further and formed a knot in her chest; and it hurt to simply _breathe_. God, she wished Tony was here with her. Here so that she could stay in his space and not worry about how to keep breathing. Here so that he could tell off Fury and whatever other bastards she'd have to face. So that he could show them once and for all, that you never _ever_ wrote off Tony Stark. _Never._ _. _

That was when the left wall near the corridor exploded.

She screamed and ducked towards the right, feeling Faceless Pilot pulling her towards safety. As the dust rose in clouds around her, sight vanished. The only contact she had with the world was smell and sound. And everything was slowing down. Moving at infinitesimally slow speed. Dust particles suspended in the air. The all pervasive smell of gasoline. The acrid burn of rubber. Metallic smells of violence and death.

Unattached thoughts blossomed and twisted around in her head.

_Am I dying? Tony's not dead.  
Sapphire ring. Love ya Potts!  
Brown messy hair. I love you.  
Cheeseburgers. Sheet music.  
Bach. Ivory keys.  
Steinway. Tony.  
Broken Piano.  
Concrete. _

_Blood.  
Guns._

Gun.

She saw Agent Blue Eyes draw his gun. She heard the click of the safety being removed. But she never heard him fire.  
She opened her eyes to settling dust, and saw the door leading from the helipad completely been blown clear. She saw a two seater plane with its nose smashed beyond repair.  
Her breaths came in shallow gasps. She was bleeding from a cut above her head and the blood got into her eye. Her back was hurting and she was inhaling dust. But all that didn't matter because she knew the two dishevelled men standing in the centre of the wreckage. She knew them. She _loved_ them.

And then before she knew what was hapenning, she had run to them. Had run to _him_. Was _kissing_ him. Had clasped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. And as soon as she felt Rhodey's arms go around her she realised that for the first time in a long time, she felt at home.  
Felt completely at home surrounded by dust and fire and mangled metal.

Tony's arms wrapped around her, as he tilted her face towards his.  
"Pepper..?" he whispered through a choked voice. He broke off and brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss.  
And for that moment there was no dust. No Agent Blue Eyes. No paramedics. Only Tony.  
Only Tony and his smell, his arms, his eyes, his lips, his teeth, his tongue, his _taste_...

The emotions she'd kept buried inside poured out in torrents. For the first time in days, she cried. Told him through hiccupping sobs of their account of his death, and Rhodes'. She couldn't speak beyond the first few sentences because her throat constricted dangerously and she couldn't breathe. But she found she didn't need to worry about these things anymore, because Tony was here. Because Tony was here and he was kissing her again. "Shhhh... It's me, Pepper. Breathe now." He said as he stroked her hair, and she closed her eyes to lean into his touch as she limped back to a semblance of normal. She looked up at him as he tilted her chin upwards with his fingers. His face was pale and set; his dark eyes glittering dangerously as he whispered; more to himself than her.  
"They told you I was _dead? _The bastards told _you_ I was _dead?_"

And then even as he drew her possessively toward his chest; he began hurling curse after curse at the agents on the roof. She could see him swatting aside the paramedics as he began moving towards the door. She could hear him and Rhodes yelling furiously as they pushed their way across the metal and the debris; and she smiled. He was really giving it to Agent Blue Eyes and Faceless Helicopter Pilot. _..the fuck do you mean telling my wife I'm fucking dead? No, I don't _want_ any fucking medical attention just now! Find me Fury so I can punch his fucking teeth in! You come to my fucking house and fucking coerce my wife into coming... the fuck!_

She kissed the side of his neck; feeling his voice vibrate through his throat as he yelled on. And she laughed.  
Laughed because they'd thought him dead, and now he was back. Tony was back.

And as she took in the deepening blue sky amid dust and the wreckage, she couldn't help feeling that it _was_ a beautiful evening.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes. I hate Nick Fury. Review please!


	15. Whiskey Lullaby

A/N: Hello all. Bet you didn't expect to see an update for this, huh? Sorry for the dalay in all my storylines, but I've been swamped with life and a possible career change. This song was inspired by the song Whiskey Lullaby, lyrics of which have been written below. Do read them, they were what caused the story in the first place. Listen to the song too, beautiful.  
--

_Whiskey Lullaby_

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Some days he sits in his shop listening to this song, thinking he's never good enough for her. And so he never asks her because he's so afraid she'll only shoot him down. Those days he wonders what it would be like to end it all, and if she'd cry when they tell her. He thinks he'll leave her a note, like the man in the song does. He wonders if she'll cry because she loves him like _he_ loves_ her. _Or if she'll keep the note in a corner of her house and look at it on nights like this. Whether she'll become like the nameless woman in the song. And that's when he thinks _no,_ _no_. He won't allow that to happen.

He looks at the bottle on the table in disgust and what happens after varies a little. Some nights he just goes to sleep on the couch, because he doesn't want to do any more, and also because he _can't._ On braver nights, he takes the car out and races over to where she lives. But when he gets there with flowers stolen from a vase in his house, he stops each time. And it's not just because it's four a.m. in the morning. He always turns to go back to his car, but not before he leaves the flowers at her doorstep, and a small smiley drawn on a scrap of paper.

Pepper never knows for sure who leaves the flowers, but she has a fair idea. A little half-ripped notebook stashed away in the glove compartment of the Cobra confirms her suspicions. She takes to staying up till four a.m. so that she can see him at her door. She falls asleep most nights by the time he gets there and for some reason, neither of them speaks about it the next morning.

One night she jerks awake near the window, and she can see him. He staggers up the steps cautiously, and deposits his burden (white daisies this time) carefully on the porch. She watches him sit down on the steps as he begins to laboriously write out something on the piece of paper on his hand. As he bends down to place it next to the flowers, she opens the door.

They look at each other; him half bent down; dressed in a pair of sweatpants and his dirty wifebeater. Her in an old faded pink dressing gown that clashed mildly with her unruly hair. And for the longest time both of them say nothing. Then she takes the piece of paper from him, gently prying it loose from his hands. He struggles for the smallest of seconds, and then gives up and sits down heavily on the steps.

She reads the words on the paper, written in his almost illegible hand. She's heard this song before. And the thought that this is what Tony thinks, this is what he thinks every time he leaves those damned flowers on her doorstep almost makes her cry. She looks down and sees him sitting, almost pushed into the corner; with his shoulders slumped. He looks so small and defeated that it breaks her heart that she allowed this to happen, allowed him to nearly _break_ himself like this. And she thinks _no. _She won't allow that to happen.

She says nothing (she _can't)_ and merely runs her hands through his hair. It is hot out, and his hair is damp with perspiration. She likes how it feels underneath her fingers. He, on the other hand, almost flinches at her touch. He looks up at her, his face lit faintly by the moon and the streetlight in the distance. She still doesn't say anything, and even the smile on her face is almost imperceptible. She only holds out her hand to him.

He doesn't reach out for that hand immediately; he doesn't think that this is real. He thinks (he _knows_) that once he reaches for her, he'll wake up in the shop bearing the imprint of whatever he was working on upon the side of his face. A sad reminder of how pathetic he's allowed his life to become. But then he thinks, _fuck it_. Why not have it just the one time, if only in a dream? And when he grabs hold he almost gasps to find that it's not a dream, it's _real_ and she's _actually_ here. And not a headstrong fantasy that dances around the edge of his consciousness. That he's not going to be put out like a piece of filter paper wrapped around tobacco.

She slowly leads him inside, and that night they do nothing more than just sleep and hold each other, because it doesn't seem appropriate to do more. The next morning, she makes pancakes for him and brings him breakfast in bed, because she's sure that he's never had that done for him; and she thinks its high time somebody did. He's still asleep when she leaves it by his bedside, and she writes out a little note for him. She keeps it on the breakfast tray next to the one he wrote for her last night, and looks at him one last time before she leaves the room.

When he wakes up, he looks around wildly at first. He thinks that she's gone, and it's really happened; she's really put him out like that midnight cigarette. That's when he sees the breakfast tray and the note. He reaches for it slowly and opens it, hearing the paper crinkle as his fingers touch it. It has only three words written on it. They weren't three words he'd ever expected to see, and they make his heart stop for the briefest second.

He hears a sound and sees her standing in the doorway. She looks very much like she did yesterday, but he doesn't remember much of yesterday, so he stares at her and tries to memorize her features. Tries to memorize this moment so that he can keep it with him forever, how her hair is all messy and lit up by the sunlight that streams from behind her. The threadbare, pink robe she wears; the way it is half open around her waist. The way her hair is wet and sticking out in little spikes, like she'd just washed her face. That odd expression on her face that she gets when she's about to do something… significant. He can see it in the way she fists her tiny hands at her sides.

He watches her walk towards the bed (towards _him_) and when they kiss it's not the spectacular burst of fireworks he'd thought it would be. Instead it's more... comfortable, and it tastes faintly of her toothpaste and his morning breath and something else he can't put his finger on. It's not the way he'd thought it would happen, but it's a definite beginning.

--


End file.
